


To Begin Again

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	To Begin Again

Severus waited at Harry's bedside, he paced the corridors of St Mungo's and berated every mediwitch or wizard who crossed his path. 

They'd told him the injury was severe, that Harry might not be able to speak or that he might be partially paralyzed. 

When he heard Harry had finally woken from his coma, Severus braced himself for the worst.

He just hadn't realised what the worst actually was.

"Are you a Mediwizard?" Harry asked, eyes bright, smile on his scruffy face. "They told me I'd be seeing loads of them today."

"No," Severus said, voice barely above a whisper.

~*~

"Do I know you?" Harry ran a hand through his hair—the same nervous habit he'd had since he was a child.

Why on earth did he remember _that_ but not who his lover was? 

"Yes, I—I was your teacher." 

Harry nodded. "My boyfriend is supposed to visit. I hope seeing him sparks my memory."

Severus swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. "And if it doesn't?"

"Dunno." Harry frowned. Severus wanted to smooth the wrinkle at his brow with a kiss. "It would be awkward, wouldn't it?"

"Undoubtedly," Severus murmured more to himself than to Harry.

~*~

"I hope you recover fully, Mr Potter," Severus said, standing to go. It was the truth, after all, and he had much research to do.

Harry sat up straighter in bed. "Thank you for coming, Mr... I don't remember your name." 

He cleared his throat. "Professor Severus Snape."

Harry stuck out his hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you. Again," he said laughing.

Severus took his warm hand and looked at Harry's face, noting the new scar that ran along his cheekbone. 

At least he was alive. They would fix the rest. Somehow.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you."


End file.
